From Fairy to Spriggan
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Natsu, exiled from the guild, leaves with hate and vengeance for the betrayers. Zeref finds Natsu and takes him under his wing as the 13th Spriggan, or as most people know him by: E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Rated M for language and possible smut. Main Shipping: Gratsu (Gray x Natsu)
1. Exilement!

_**Welcome to my new story, "From Fairy to Spriggan" enjoy!**_

Natsu was walking along side Happy with his infamous grin on his face. Each step he took was more like a skip.

"Happy! I just realized something VERY important I forgot to tell you and the guild." Natsu said as he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Happy asked his father.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." Natsu said and they continued walking. Lucy joined them and together, the three walked to the guild.

Natsu kicked the door open as usual and then announced, "EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" He yelled getting everyone's attention.

"I know I forgot to tell you for years now, but, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!" he cried however he was stopped by a ice slamming in his face.

"What the hell Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled in anger.

"Shut up demon!" Gray retorted with venom causing Natsu to take a step back. He looked at Gray hurt and nodded before walking away, no one except Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Happy noticed the tears.

Erza walked up to Gray and smacked him into the head.

"OW! Erza! What the hell!?" Gray exclaimed as he rubbed his sore head.

"If that hurts I don't want to imagine how Natsu feels!" Erza retorted before leaving with a dangerous aura around her.

Confused, Gray looked at Natsu and saw him wiping his face a little. That's when it hit him. He went too far.

A wave of guilt washed over Gray, however, before he could, Master Makarov returned from his meeting.

"Natsu, my boy, I'm sorry to say this. The Magic Council as deemed you a threat. I tried with all my might to let them see reason. They said they'll let you go, if you're exiled from Fairy Tail. I'm sorry my boy, but my hands are tied." he said and everyone immediately started protesting. Everyone except Natsu which worried his team mates.

"YOU CAN'T EXILE NATSU!" Erza yelled angrily.

"HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! HE'S INNOCENT!" Lucy sobbed/yelled.

"DON'T SEND HIM AWAY!" Happy wailed.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T CARE WHAT THE COUNCIL SAYS!?" Gray yelled.

"SILENCE!" Makarov said.

"It's final! If Natsu doesn't leave the guild and move away from the country, the Magic Council plan on killing him! So, do you want him dead or alive!? I'm trying to save our family member!" Makarov said to them.

"Won't matter. I'm a demon of Zeref. If the Magic Council manage to kill him, I go as well. So, either way, I WAS GOING TO DIE!" Natsu shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"M-my boy, I-I for-got..." Makarov said.

"BULLSHIT! YOU KNEW DEMONS OF THE BOOK OF ZEREF DIES IF ZEREF HIMSELF DIES!" Natsu screamed in anger and betrayal.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu. But, I already told them, you have to go." Makarov said with tears in his eyes.

"FINE! BUT DON'T COME BEGGING ME TO COME BACK! Next time we meet fairies, we'll be enemies." Natsu said with hatred and venom sending shivers down everyone's spine. Natsu walked out the door as his mark started to evaporate. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUU!" Happy wailed and fell to the floor sobbing.

"NATSU! COME BACK!" Lucy screamed as she fell to her knees. Soon enough, everyone was screaming and crying for Natsu to return.

However, Natsu never came back.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Bye~!**_


	2. Brother Dear! I'm Home!

_**Welcome to the next chapter of "From Fairy to Spriggan" enjoy!**_

Natsu walked a dangerous aura surrounding him. Everyone, even animal, stayed far away from him.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked himself. He couldn't live with Happy anymore because of the memories. Then it struck him.

"Alverez! I can go to Zeref!" Natsu exclaimed before he ran off. Then, he realized he's have to take a boat. Just the thought made him sick. Then, Natsu thought of something. What if he swam? No, too far. Sighing, Natsu walked to the port, already feeling sick.

"Hello! How can I help you?" the boat man asked.

"Hi! Can you take me to Alverez? I'm going to see my older brother. See, he's supposed to be there for a mission, spying on the dark guilds. Our guild sent me to check on him, make sure he's okay." Natsu explained.

"Of course! Come with me! Aren't you the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail? I never knew you had a brother!" the man said.

"Well, I never mentioned it. We decided to hide it from everyone except our guild. But, see the real reason I'm going is to tell my brother I'm not apart of Fairy Tail anymore. See, since I destroyed so many towns, the council made them exile me. They tried to protest but you can't go against the council's word." Natsu sighed.

"I'm sorry. I always hated the council. Hop in, I'll give you a ride. Wait, don't you have motion sickness?" the man asked.

"Yeah, but I've dealt with longer, this'll be nothing compared to the roller-coaster they forced me on." Natsu shivered at the memory.

"Well, I have motion sickness pills, free of charge. After all the good you did, you deserve it! You've saved lives with no regard to your own!" the man said in awe.

"Thank you! Let's go! Nii-san, here I come!" Natsu said as the boat moved.

* * *

5 hours later!

The boat Natsu was in finally docked. Once Natsu got out, he paid the man and left.

"Who are you and why are you here in Alverez!?" The front guards asked.

"My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel! Otherwise known as E.N.D, Zeref's little brother. I think I have a right to be in my own empire." Natsu said to them and their eye widened.

"We're so sorry your highness! Please forgive us, we did not recognize you!" they bowed.

"I will spare you once, however, if this happens again, you better hope I'm in a good mood." Natsu said as he walked in.

"Hey, isn't that Prince Natsu?"

"Hey I think it is!"

"PRINCE NATSU! WELCOME HOME!" The kingdom cheered.

"Thank you, everyone!" Natsu grinned and some girls fainted.

Natsu continued walking and the crowd made a path as they cheered for him. The 12 Spriggan came out to see what was all the commotion.

"P-Prince Natsu!" They exclaimed seeing their heir. They all bowed and Zeref walked out.

"N-Natsu?" he asked with tears.

"Hey, Zeref-nii." Natsu smiled. Zeref ran to his brother, hugging him tight as if he might disappear into thin air.

"Why are you here?" Zeref asked.

Natsu explained what happened for the entire kingdom to hear.

"HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO OUR PRINCE/MY LITTLE BROTHER!" the entire kingdom raged.

"This means war." Zeref said menacingly.

"Zeref-nii? Can I live here?" Natsu asked unsure.

"Of course you can! We've had a room prepared just in case!" Zeref said and pulled his brother inside.

"Jeez Zeref-nii! Your so pushy today!" Natsu said as Zeref dragged him, literally.

"Gomen sai Natsu!" Zeref apologized as he let go of Natsu's wrist and lead him to his room.

"It's no problem, really!" Natsu said grinning.

"I already contacted a maid, she should meet us there with a change of clothes for you. I'd figured you'd want to change out of the clothes you wore in Fairy Tail so I had her pick a comfortable and prince like outfit for you in your size." Zeref said.

"Yeah, but I still want to keep these. If I ever run out of clothes then I can use these. After all, they are fire proof. Wait, my new clothes are fire proof, right?" Natsu asked unsure.

"Of course! I don't want you destroying your clothes, and I didn't want people clothes being affected by heat, so I made everyone's clothing fire proof." Zeref said as they reached the room.

"Your highness! Here are your clothes! Welcome back to Alverez your highness!" The maid bowed as she handed the clothes over.

"Thank you!" Natsu said as the maid left.

"Alright, I had people decorate your room accordingly. I figured you had certain likes and dislikes, so I had someone spy on you to get what you would want. Don't worry, all they did was spy to see what you liked in your bedroom." Zeref said as he opened the door.

Natsu's room was huge. The walls were painted red with fire here and there. The outline was lack and the floor was white marble. There was a orange rug in the center and his bed had a canopy. It was made of dark wood with a slight brown tint and hat black curtains. His bed covers were red sheets and pillow cases and black comforter with flames licking it in pattern. He also had pillows cased in the same pattern. He had a small pillow with an even smaller pillow in front of the cased pillows. The small one was a white with golden lacing and the smaller one was in a cylinder shape. It was black with golden lacing. He had a desk of the same wood in the corner with a black chair and lacrima laptop. He had a lacrima TV hanging on the wall across his bed. Next to his bed on wither sides was bedside tables made of the same dark wood. Opposite his desk was a huge walk in closet with thousands of clothes waiting to be worn. Next to Natsu's desk was a huge bookcase with thousands of book to be read. Next to his bed appeared to be a trash can for any trash he brought up to his room.

Natsu stood there, jaw dropped.

"Zeref-nii! It's amazing!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped on his bed with a laugh and a grin.

"Glad you like it!" Zeref beamed at his little brother.

"Oh, Zeref-nii? Who were those people out front?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, that was the Spriggan 12. It could be the Spriggan 13 if you'd like." Zeref said and Natsu got the hint.

"Really!? Yes!" Natsu jumped up and hugged his older brother with enthusiasm.

"Also, I can unlock your E.N.D powers if you like. Don't worry, it won't corrupt your mind, promise. All it'll do is give you your old powers back. Like your curses, Demon magic, and I'll have one of my best swordsmen teach you how to wield a sword, while my best archer will teach you to shoot a bow. I'll even have someone teach you how to shoot a gun." Zeref said as he sat down with Natsu on the flame decorated bed.

"Sure! Then I might actually be able to beat Erza when we go to war!" Natsu said happily.

"Ha ha! Anyways, it's late. Why don't you get some rest and start your lessons tomorrow. One question though. Do you know how to sign paperwork?" Zeref asked.

"I do actually. Makarov had me sign papers to show I wouldn't destroy towns anymore, of course, that never lasted and they kept having to send more and more. It got tiring over time. Why do you ask?" Natsu asked right back.

"Well, now that your here, as the prince, their going to most likely cut the paper work in half. You get one half I get the other. It's good to have experience at the start." With that, Zeref left and Natsu started to realize how tired he was. Getting under the covers, Natsu couldn't help but notice his bed was more comfortable than Lucy's back at Fairy Tail.

With that thought in mind, he went straight to sleep, dreaming about memories from when he was little with Zeref.

 _ **Me: Hope you liked the chapter my peeps!**_

 _ **Natsu: Why am I in Alverez again?**_

 _ **Me: Because, baka, you got betrayed by Fairy Tail so you went to live with your brother, who is the Emperor of Alverez.**_

 _ **Natsu: But Zeref's like 400+ years old! I can't be his brother!**_

 _ **Me: Didn't Zeref explain this already?**_

 _ **Natsu: I don't know. He might've.**_

 _ **Me: *facepalms* I'm done.**_

 _ **Me+Natsu: Bye! See you next time~!**_


End file.
